Principal Wartz
|fullname = Principal Wartz |species = Human |alignment = Good/Neutral |occupation = School Principal (P.S. 118) |home = Principal Wartz's house |family = Unknown |pets = None |friends = Robert Simmons (Possibly) |enemies = Misbehaving Students, Curly, Sid |quote = "I WILL PREVAIL!" }}Principal Wartz is a fictional character in the Hey Arnold! TV Series. Personality Due to the fact that he's a principal. Principal Wartz manages to take matters into his own hands. He's very strict, disciplinary, and can sometimes be grouchy. Though he does have a soft spot at times. His very strict personality is what makes him a good principal. Appearance He's bald but has a little bit of gray hair on the sides of his head. He has bushy gray eyebrows and wears a short sleeved white shirt with a red necktie, blue pants and brown shoes. Biography Wartz is the principal of P.S. 118. He is a strict, yet often well-intentioned, principal. While often characterized as bumbling and barely-competent, or at other times childlike but benevolent, Principal Wartz has also been shown to have certain paranoid tendencies, often believing his students are out to get him in some way, or himself plotting to spy on or otherwise entrap them in wrongdoing. He is very harsh in his punishments of schoolyard wrongdoers. Although he seems to have softened up a bit, after he got into trouble for being to harsh with students (which caused him to temporarily quit). Trivia *When Wartz was a boy, he told his teacher about a prank his classmates pulled. As a result, he was given a gold star, but became hated by his classmates (as he revealed to Arnold in "Full Moon"). **His reputation as a "snitch" in elementary school followed him through high school, and even college, to the extent that he did not have a date until he was 23 years old. *Wartz reveals in "Hookey" that he lost one toe in an accident involving a thresher, which caused him to stop playing hockey. *Wartz has several miniature toy animals that he enjoys playing with, as seen in Helga on the Couch. *Wartz is one of the few recurring characters to not appear in ''Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie. '' **However, he was featured in concept art before the film was initially cancelled, indicating that he was going to appear. *As shown in "Principal Simmons", Wartz is a very talented karaoke singer. *Many of Wartz's mannerisms seem to mirror those of former U.S. President Richard Nixon, who spoke in a way similar to Wartz, and somewhat resembled him physically. **There is a notable difference between them, however, in that Wartz seems quite open with even students about his life and thoughts, while Nixon was extremely withdrawn, to the point where even close friends did not address him by his first name. Appearances * False Alarm * Hall Monitor * Teachers' Strike * The Big Scoop * Hookey * New Teacher * Phoebe Cheats * Rhonda's Glasses (off-screen) * Eugene Goes Bad * Arnold's Halloween * Curly Snaps / Pre-Teen Scream * Sid's Revenge *Helga's Show (off-screen) / The Flood * Full Moon * Polishing Rhonda * Back to School * Helga on the Couch * Principal Simmons * Suspended * Phoebe's Little Problem * A Day in the Life of a Classroom * April Fool's Day * Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie (Promo only) Gallery Principal Wartz.jpeg Wartz's Private Office.png Wartz's Bedroom.png Wartz gives Phil a Diploma.PNG PrincipalWartz'sOffice2.jpg PrincipalWartzandDr.Bliss.jpg PrincipalWartz'sHouse.jpg (Principal Wartz).jpg Principal Wartz.jpg Wartz3.jpg Wartz2.jpg Simmons and Wartz.jpg Principal Wartz HA.jpeg Wartz's Living Room.png Wartz's Backyard.png Principal Wartz.png External links * Category:Principals Category:Characters Category:Hey Arnold! characters Category:Males Category:Characters who are bald Category:Characters with grey hair Category:Characters who wear bow ties or ties Category:Adults Category:Characters Voiced by David Wohl Category:Grouches Category:Humans Category:Neutral Characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Over-Weight characters